


Sparks Fly One Shot #5

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [6]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Narry and Maggie spend a nice morning together. Maggie makes Harry cry.





	Sparks Fly One Shot #5

  
**September 2018**

  
Niall walked into Maggie's bedroom at Harry's house, rubbing his eyes and fighting off a big yawn. It was early still - only six in the morning - but Maggie apparently decided it was time to wake up. Niall wasn't surprised really. After a really busy day yesterday and missing her nap, she ended up falling asleep pretty early - around seven in the evening - so she's had eleven hours sleep by now and it didn't matter to her that Niall and Harry didn't get to bed until well after midnight. Once she is awake she's awake and she wants out of her cot.

"Hi, baby girl. How are you this morning?" Niall asks as he picks her up out of the cot and kisses her cheek.

"Hiya, Dada!" Maggie says sweetly, pressing her lips to his cheek but not really kissing him. She mostly drools on him but the gesture melts Niall's heart anyway. He'll never get used to the way it makes him feel to hear her say Dada. Now if only he could get her to say Harry's name. He desperately wants her to say it. He knows how much Harry loves her and how much it would mean to him but so far she hasn't said it. She says things like Dada, hi, hello, bye bye, yes, dog, ball, dolly, brekkie, yoggie (yogurt) and a few more random words. Pretty standard for an eighteen month old.

"Look at you," Niall gushed as he walked over to the changing table and laid Maggie down on her back so he could change her nappy. He leaned down and kissed her nose, making her giggle and reach out to grab his chin, "I know, I know. You've become so fascinated by daddy's beard because it feels funny doesn't it? Harry likes it too," Niall stops and snorts when he realized what he just said. Even though Maggie has no idea what he's talking about, he still doesn't need to be talking about how Harry likes the feel of his beard against his thighs.

Niall grabbed a new nappy, baby wipes and powder from underneath and got to work changing Maggie's nappy while she happily played with that toy giraffe Harry got her. She never lets it out of her sight. Harry had to sneakily slip it from her arms one night while she was sleeping, throw it in the washing machine, and put it back before she woke up. Niall had been worried about all the germs the toy was picking up so Harry did that for him while he and Maggie were both sleeping. Because Niall is a big sap underneath his happy go lucky exterior - he nearly cried when Harry let him know it was all clean and good to go for a little while. Until the next time anyway.

"There we go, sweet girl. All clean," Niall says, picking her up and tickling her belly a little. He loves to hear her giggle. There's no sweeter sound in this world to Niall than Maggie and Harry's laughter. He'd do anything he had to to hear them laughing all the time. When one of them is sick or feeling down it really kills him. He just loves them both so, so much.

Stopping in the bathroom next to Maggie's room, Niall washes his hands then picks Maggie up again to head downstairs for some breakfast, "What would you like for brekkie, hmm? Some fruit? Yogurt? Maybe some fluffy scrambled eggs? We'll have our breakfast while we wait for Harry to wake up, okay?"

As they're walking past the master bedroom, Maggie starts to wiggle around in his arms and points at the closed door over his shoulder, "No!"

Niall stops and moves her around so he can look at her, "No what, baby? No brekkie?"

"No!" She pouts, pointing at the closed bedroom door again, "Howwy!"

Niall's heart stops for a minute and he stares at his daughter with wide eyes. She's still trying to look at the door over his shoulder and is struggling to be let down so she can walk. He lets her down and she walks over to the door, looking back at Niall as if she's telling him to open it, "Howwy!" She said again, the pout still on her face and Niall knows he didn't imagine it. She said it. She said Howwy. Did she mean Harry? There's only one way to find out!

Niall crouches down beside her and takes her little hand in his, "What are you trying to tell me, baby girl? Do you want to see Harry? Is that what you mean? Harry?"

"Yah," Maggie nods her head, her brunette curls bouncing by her ears, "Howwy. Howwy up!"

Niall's eyes immediately filled with tears and his heart began to beat faster. She said it! She finally said it. He wanted to pick her up, kiss her, cuddle her, and tell her how good she is, but she's pretty determined to get in that bedroom to get Harry up and Niall doesn't want to distract her. He's hoping once she gets in there she'll say it again and again so Harry can hear her.

Niall clears his throat because he's getting choked up and opens up the door, pushing it in so Maggie can walk in. Harry is still on his stomach with his arms under the pillow and his face turned away from the door. Just the way Niall left him.

"Howwy!" Maggie yells immediately and Niall's snorts and slaps a hand over his mouth to hold his laughter in. He didn't need to worry about her not saying it again. Now that she's said it she doesn't seem to plan on stopping.

Niall follows Maggie over to the bed, "Do you want to get up to see Harry?"

"Yah. Up," She lifts her arms up toward Niall and Niall smiles and immediately lifts her onto the bed, unable to resist kissing her chubby little cheek, "Howwy, Dada."

"Uh huh. That's Harry, baby girl. He's sleeping," Niall explains as Maggie crawls over the bed toward Harry.

"No," Maggie shakes her head and sits on her knees by Harry's head, brushing her hand over Harry's hair, "No, Dada!"

Niall wants to laugh so badly. She's so cute. She clearly doesn't want Harry to be sleeping. Niall realizes pretty quickly that she's probably more used to Harry seeing her first in the morning because he's always awake before Niall. It's become kind of their little routine to have breakfast together.

Niall smiles fondly at his daughter and moves himself up the bed so he's also sitting by Harry, "Do you wanna wake him up? Here - do this." Niall leans over and kisses Harry's cheek gently, showing Maggie how to do it. Maggie copies him and does the same, her tiny hand still brushing over his hair.

"Tell him to wake up. Say 'Harry. Wake up'" Niall tells her.

Maggie giggles and bounces on the bed, "Howwy up!!" She yells, a lot louder than necessary and this time Niall can't help but laugh. He cracks up and Maggie seems to enjoy it so she says it again, "Howwy up!"

A groan comes from Harry and he turns his head so that he's facing them, his eyes opening into little slits, "Wha-?"

"Morning beautiful," Niall says, a big grin on his face, "Someone wants you to get up. I think you better listen to her."

"Hiya, Howwy. Up!" Maggie smiles and giggles and Niall seriously wants to just eat her. She's so fucking cute he can barely stand it right now.

Harry yawns and wipes at his eyes, opening them wider and smiling his dimpled smile at Maggie, "What a pretty sight to wake up to in the morning. My favourite little girl and her Daddy."

"Up, Howwy!" Maggie says again, reaching out to grab at Harry's nose.

"Wait. What??" Harry sat up in the bed, his eyes darting between Niall and Maggie, "Did she...? Is she trying to say my name?"

Niall couldn't keep the tears from his eyes and the huge grin from his face as he nodded, "Yup. She started saying it as we were passing by your bedroom to go downstairs for breakfast. I didn't understand at first but when I asked if she wanted you to get up she said yes and kept saying Howwy. Don't think she's quite mastered her r's yet."

"Oh," Harry whispered, looking completely gobsmacked for a minute, then his eyes widened and began to fill with tears and he reached for Maggie, pulling her over into his lap for a cuddle, "Oh my God, Niall! She said my name. She knows who I am!"

Niall laughed loudly and shook his head at Harry, "Of course she knows who you are! She's known that for over a year. Since she was three months old."

"Yeah," Harry whispers as he struggles to keep the tears from falling over onto his cheeks. Maggie doesn't like it when people cry. She gets upset and starts crying herself. His baby has a big heart, "Me and my little princess have been together since almost the beginning, haven't we darling?" Harry smooths a hand over her curls and kisses the top of her head, "This is one of the best days of my life."

"Yeah?" Niall asks a bit shyly. He knows how much Harry loves them but it still makes Niall a bit shy and warm and fluffy inside when Harry says stuff like that. The man has multiple awards, platinum albums, sold out shows and everything else, yet Niall's daughter saying his name is one of the best days of his life. It's mind blowing...in a good way.

"Absolutely," Harry rests his cheek on the top of Maggie's head and reaches out for Niall. Niall holds his hand out for him and Harry links their fingers together before bringing their hands to his mouth and kissing the back of Niall's hand, "Right at the very top of the list with the day I met you and the day you told me you loved me for the first time. I love you both. So much."

"We love you, too," Niall whispered, his heart fluttering in his chest, "Hey, Maggie? We love Harry don't we?"

Maggie tilts her head back to look up at Harry, giggling when he makes a face at her, "Howwy!!"

Harry and Niall both laugh and Harry picks Maggie up, lifting her over his head and dropping her back down to blow raspberries on her belly. Maggie squeals with excitement and Niall reaches for his phone to get video of the two of them playing.

Ten minutes later when Maggie and Harry are both out of breath from laughing and playing, Niall puts the phone away and takes Maggie from Harry, "I'm going to take this one downstairs and get the kettle on while you get dressed."

"Oh. Yeah. Good idea. I didn't put any boxers on after our fun time last night," Harry said, grinning cheekily at Niall.

Niall winked at him over his shoulder as he was leaving the room, "I know. I wore you out so much you couldn't move."

He hears Harry's loud squawk of laughter as he leaves the room and chuckles to himself as he makes his way downstairs and into the living room. He puts Maggie in her playpen with her toys until Harry comes down and can let her out to walk around, then he goes into the state of the art kitchen Harry had put in when he bought the house and starts getting things out of the fridge to cook for breakfast. He decides to make scrambled eggs for all of them and he knows Harry will have fruit.

When Harry comes down five minutes later, he wraps his arms around Niall from behind and kisses along his neck, "I've brushed my teeth. Can I have a proper good morning now?"

Niall turned around from where he was whisking eggs and snorted, winding his arms around Harry's neck, "When has morning breath ever bothered me? Nothing bothers me. You've kissed me after having your tongue in my arse. I think we're good, H."

Harry giggled and leaned in for a sweet kiss, their lips slotting perfectly together. It's slow and lazy - just how they both like it in the morning. Their tongues sneak into each other's mouths and curl around each other in gentle caresses, making Niall tingly all over. It was the type of kiss that made Niall feel loved and cherished, made him feel like he was worth Harry's time and energy. It was the kind of kiss that said 'I love you' and when they both pulled back from it they were smiling at each other like two young teenagers who just had their first kiss. It was perfect.

"Love you," Harry says softly, as if he could read Niall's mind, "You making eggs?"

"Yeah," Niall pecked Harry's lips one more time before getting back to it, "I'm having toast with mine but I know you and Mags will want some fruit. Take some toast out for yourself too, if you want. Oh, and if Maggie starts to fuss and doesn't want to be in her playpen, can you let her out and make sure she doesn't get into anything she shouldn't."

"Of course," Harry answers, kissing Niall's cheek before pulling away, "In fact - I'll just let her out because that's why we baby proofed the place isn't it? I'll just put the gate across the doorway so she can't get out of the living room."

"Really, Harold? I thought we baby proofed the place for you? So you don't knock your head on the sharp edge of a table when you trip over your own feet," Niall said, a smirk on his face as he poured the eggs into the frying pan.

"I'd smack you right now if you weren't near a hot pan," Harry said before he exited the kitchen and left Niall sniggering to himself.

When he came back in a couple minutes later, Niall stuck his arse out and wiggled it around, "You can smack me tonight if you want. Have your way with me."

Harry's eyes widened and he choked on his own spit, "Niall James Horan," He said in a low voice, "If your daughter wasn't happily walking around here chewing on her toy I'd have you arse up on this kitchen table right now."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Harold!" Niall hears a tinny voice come from Harry's hand, "Did you forget I'm on speaker phone????"

Harry's eyes go wide and he fumbles with the phone, trying to get it off speaker, "Oh my God. I forgot Louis called me while I was out in the living room."

Niall roared with laughter, his whole upper body shaking as he bends at the waist with his hands on his knees, "Oh Jesus!" Niall can barely speak he's laughing so hard.

Harry didn't manage to get the phone off speaker so he can still hear Louis who is also laughing now, "What if I had been your Mum, Harold? Or better yet, someone from your label? That would have been fucking sick, mate!"

If possible, Harry looks even more horrified and Niall ends up laughing even harder - so hard he goes silent and has to gasp for breath.

"Louis," Niall hears Harry say, "I'll call you back, yeah? I have to go check the eggs on the stove before Niall burns the house down."

Harry hangs up and walks over to the stove, removing the pan from the hot burner while he shoulders shake with laughter. When he's finished he turns to Niall and grabs onto his shoulders, "Oh my God!" He says in a high pitched voice, "Your ass distracted me! I forgot he was on the phone."

Niall held onto Harry and tried to talk through his laughter, "It's - it's not the fir - first time my ass distracted you!"

That sends the both of them into another fit of laughter and it takes them five minutes to calm down and get their shit together. Niall goes back to the eggs while Harry gets fruit and juice out of the fridge and puts the toast in the toaster. Maggie sits on her blanket in the living room, happily playing with all her toys Harry put out for her. It's a really perfect morning for them - something they've gotten used to since the tour ended in July.

When breakfast is ready and they're all sitting around the table, Harry and Niall both helping Maggie eat her breakfast, Harry surprises Niall with something, "So. I was thinking about something..."

"Yeah?" Niall looks up from his plate and smiles at Harry.

"Yeah. Um. It's your twenty-fifth birthday next week and then the week after it's our one year anniversary and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a vacation with me? To celebrate both." Harry asks, biting his lip and looking a bit nervous.

Niall reaches over and lays his hand on top of Harry's, smiling fondly at him, "Of course I'd love to go on a vacation with you. Why do you look so nervous, Petal?"

Harry gives him a crooked smile and looks down at his plate shyly, "I just - I know you don't really like it when I go all out and spend a lot of money but...I just really want to do something special for our anniversary. It's been the best year of my life and I think you deserve it."

Niall looks at Harry and immediately feels like a dick. He needs to stop complaining when Harry spends money on him. Harry knows Niall isn't with him for his money and their friends and family know that so he needs to let his pride chill out for awhile and let his generous, loving, boyfriend treat him if that's what he wants to do.

Getting up from his chair, Niall walks around the table and sits on Harry's lap. He holds Harry's face in his hands and kisses him tenderly, resting his forehead against Harry's before he speaks, "I'm sorry, Petal. You shouldn't have to feel nervous about wanting to do something nice for me. I'm a dick and I need to stop worrying how it looks when you spend money on me. All that matters is that we know money doesn't matter between us. So you go ahead and book a trip to wherever you want and I'll follow you wherever you want to go. Okay?"

"Really?" Harry asked, his whole face lighting up, "I want to plan something fun for us but also romantic. My Mum said she'd come to London and stay here with Maggie. Her and Gemma are dying to look after her for a bit but if you'd rather she came with us we could make it a family vacation. You know I don't mind. I love Maggie as if she were my own. Sometimes I forget she isn't mine to be honest."

Niall laughs and kisses Harry hard on the lips, "I love you so much, you know that? More than anything! Plan that trip and just tell me when we're leaving. Oh, and tell your Mum she can gladly look after Maggie. If you're planning a romantic vacation then I want the option to be able to fuck you morning noon and night if I want to."

"Oh God," Harry murmurs, his grip on Niall's waist getting tight, "Don't make me hard right now."

Niall laughed loudly and kissed Harry one more time before getting up and heading back to his own chair, "Eat your breakfast, Harold. We'll talk more about this later."

"Maybe less talking and more practicing for when we're alone on vacation?" Harry asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

Niall winked and took a sip from his tea, a sly smile on his face, "You can count on it."

 


End file.
